Cyber Lord Physiology
The power to use the abilities of machine lord. Superior version of Artificial Intelligence Physiology and Machine Physiology. Variation of Lord Physiology. Also Called *Artificial Intelligence King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress *Digital King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress *King/Queen/Lord//Lady/Master/Mistress of Machines *Machine King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress *Robotic King/Queen/Lord/Lordship/Lady/Master/Mistress Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Cyber Lord, entity that may complete mastery of, though not divine influence over, machines and/or artificial intelligences. This can result in shapeshifting, programming, and many other uses. Applications *Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution *Apathy *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Computer Virus Manipulation *Concussive Force *Customization *Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Digital Aura *Digital Evolution *Digital Form *Download *Electronic Eyes *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Flight *Gadget Usage *Hacking Intuition *Hunger Suppression *Intelligence Enhancement *Machine Morphing *Machine Physiology *Orgamech Manipulation **Data Manipulation **Nanite Manipulation **Organite Manipulation *Pain Suppression *Physical Augmentation *Programming *Robot Creation *Scanning **Scanner Vision *Scientific Weaponry *Self-Sustenance *Technological Possession *Technology Transmutation **Mechanization *Technomorphism **Bio-Metal Physiology *Technoformation **Mechanical Morphing *Vacuum Adaptation *Weapon Manipulation **Mechanical Weapon Construct Variations *Advanced Technology/Exotic Technology: Gains control over all other machines through use of technology so advanced it appears to be magical. *Alpha Physiology: Greatest of all non-divine machines. *Angelic Machine Physiology/Demonic Machine Physiology *Artificial Element Manipulation *Bionic Mage Physiology **Technomagic: User may gain powers through a combination of non-divine magic and a technological body. ***Order Magic ***Technological Magic ****Digital Magic *Cyber Transcendence *Elemental-Mechanical Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology: Control over machines may derive from being a more powerful machine from another world. *Eldritch Machine Physiology: The users strange origins may be the reason for their immense power. *Science Attuned Physiology *Superior Machine Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology/Transcendent Artificial Intelligence Physiology: Capable of transcending to even greater levels of power. *Virtual Reality Lordship: Have the potential to be in control of a vast virtual reality. Associations *Cosmological Machine Physiology *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Lord Physiology Limitations * May still have all the weaknesses of a machine but only to lesser degrees. * Might not be immune to electromagnetic pulses. * A robotic lord may be overthrown by a sufficiently powerful artificial intelligence, or vice versa. * May be vulnerable to Crash! or Electronic Disruption. * Data Absorption * Technology Stopping may make it temporarily inoperable if it is not immune. * May be vulnerable to pre-programmed self-annihilation codes. * May be overcome by someone with sufficient Mechanical Intuition. Known Users Gallery Colonel Heavy.png|With Pencer being the supreme leader of the Mecha-Army as a corporation and with Tella being the second-in-command, Colonel Heavy (TF2 Freak) is a robot who gives out orders to all of the aforementioned machines, and he happens to possess great charisma to gain the robots more advantages in battle, at least on their end. Overseer.png|Before the Pavor Nocturnus paramilitary corporation came to fruition until the present era, Overseer (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) was once a standard Metahuman with the power to have a beyond peak Human intellect and proficiency in technological advancement. To put his plans into motion, he not only built an underground facility where the economy was stored whenever they are still selling augmentations, but he also transferred his very own consciousness into an Artificial Intelligence while still having control over the think-tank’s subordinates. He has substantial control over all the machines of Pavor Nocturnus, he has built-in palm lasers that are a tad deadlier than Paladin’s other palm laser, except the fact he has another. While having an intellect that’s considered beyond peak Human at the time before the corporation was fully materialized, Overseer’s intelligence now borders on being unnaturally high in the aftermath of becoming an Artificial Intelligence Lord. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Physiology Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Mimicry Category:Rare power